Diu Spatia
by scrumptiousinternetllama
Summary: Muggle AU for Sam! Her racing heartbeat against his chest ran through his thoughts and dreams long after he dropped her back off to Sirius' house, and long after the weekend she left to return to boarding school.


**AN: For Sam (HP Slash Luv)**

Diu Spatia

James yawned as he pushed open his garden gate, cringing at the loud squeal it made. His scuffed trainers were only just visible through his squinted eyes and as he opened the front door, James could hear the news on the television.

"After months of debate, new grammar schools are being opened up around the country. The controversial establishments were deemed as 'elitist' by the opposition—"

The news reporter's voice was cut off by James. "Mum, why are you always watching the news? It's so boring," whined the young boy.

James' mum only laughed. "Just because you want to watch your cartoons."

James scowled. "No, it's just boring," he muttered. "I've just come home from school; why would I want to listen to _more_ about school?"

"One of them are being opened down the road," said his mum. "So it's relevant."

"Not really," said James, pulling his backpack off his shoulders and moving out of the living room to run up the stairs and dump it in his room.

He didn't know just how relevant it was going to be.

It was a few days after the schools opened that James noticed the change. Kids in fancy uniforms, wearing ties and polished shoes wandered through the area as school started and ended. Each of them looked at his uniform and his shoes with disdain.

Midway through the week, James decided to visit his best friend.

"Hiya, James!" said Remus as James walked in his room. "I didn't know you were visiting."

James looked at the boy in front of him; he was always looking ill. "Your mum let me in and I was a bit bored. When will you be back at school?"

Remus thought for a moment. "I think I'll be allowed to go out by next week. Then we can go somewhere nice."

James rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to another library."

James had known the bookish young man in front of him since he had started high school and for a hearty chunk of each month, he was ill. It really was a shame; Remus always talked about how he'd like to travel the world one day.

"We'll do what you want this time, alright?" prompted Remus with a smile.

James nodded. "Have you seen all those new kids around?" he asked.

Remus shook his head. "I've been a little bit preoccupied," he said, coughing to emphasise his point, "but I'm guessing they go to the new grammar school."

James grinned. "You're like my mum," he said.

"How?"

"Because you've obviously been watching the news."

Remus laughed. "What else am I meant to be doing?"

"If I was you, I'd be watching something _interesting_."

"The _interesting_ stuff only comes on after school time, so all I have to watch during the day is the news."

"And here I was thinking you were watching fun stuff all day."

* * *

Remus was right. By the next week, he was up out of bed and didn't look like he'd been ill at all—apart from the tired-looking lines on his face.

They finished school for the day and quickly changed so they could go out. James wore a regular T-shirt, pair of jeans, and his scuffed trainers. Remus wore a T-shirt with a knitted cardigan on top. He was wearing his glasses today, as well; they both were.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Remus.

"I was thinking town," answered James.

"I didn't bring money for the bus," said Remus.

"Neither did I."

Remus frowned. "So we're walking?"

"Yep."

They had only walked a little way when they heard a shout. Of course, the two boys rushed over to investigate.

When they reached the source of the noise, they found a young man, around their age, on the floor. As they approached, another boy ran over.

"Sirius! Are you okay?" exclaimed the boy who had run over.

Sirius, the boy on the floor, answered: "Yes, Peter, I'm fine."

So, Peter and Sirius.

"Excuse me?" called out Remus.

Peter's head swung around to face him and James as Sirius sat up groggily. James almost burst out laughing at the way Sirius' expression changed upon seeing Remus.

"What do you want?" asked Peter, looking wary.

"Do you need any help?" asked Remus.

Peter shook his head, still staring at them with caution clear in his eyes.

But Sirius, the black-haired boy on the floor, didn't seem so cautious. "Some thug just snatched my coat," he said, sniffing contemptuously.

James could understand why he was annoyed, but he seemed a bit stuck up. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I'm alright now," said Sirius. "I could use a hand getting up."

James and Remus reached out to help him the moment Peter did, but Sirius, looking directly at Remus, took his hand.

James couldn't quite recognise the look in Sirius' eyes. All he knew was that it made Remus blush.

"What were you doing before you came to my rescue?" asked Sirius with a chuckle.

Peter was smiling too; perhaps they weren't completely snobby.

"We were going to go to town," answered James, but recognising an invitation he added, "but we didn't really have an idea for what to do once we were there."

Peter nodded and Sirius said: "You could stay with us if you'd like? We would only take around half an hour—an hour maximum to get home, changed and back here."

Remus looked like he was about to say they shouldn't trouble themselves, so James intervened. "That sounds alright. We'll be around here in about half an hours time."

But Peter was frowning. "That wouldn't work because I was going to have my tea at your house today. Your mum wouldn't be happy if you left so early."

Sirius groaned. "I forgot about that... oh, I know! You guys could come and have tea with us."

James grimaced and he could tell Remus was uncomfortable going to someone's home without earlier notice.

Sirius seemed to notice their hesitation. "Don't worry about it. My mother always makes plenty."

With that, James shrugged and they all followed Sirius to his home, with Peter departing half way to get changed at his home. He'd be joining them later.

* * *

Sirius' house was _huge_.

As the three of them walked up to the door, James noticed how the door looked freshly painted and the way the grass looked like it had been trimmed with a ruler—blade by blade.

Sirius entered without hesitation and James and Remus, after exchanging a nervous glance, entered.

They were led into the kitchen where a stern-looking woman was keeping watch over some pans bubbling away on the stove.

"Mum, I've brought some friends for tea," said Sirius lightly.

The woman turned to study them with scrutinising eyes before asking: "Where is Peter?"

"He just went home to get changed," answered Sirius with a tight smile.

James could sense some tension.

"Could you and your new friends set the table?" asked Sirius' mother. "I know you're guests but we have relatives coming around for tea as well."

Sirius frowned. "Which relatives?"

Sirius' mother sighed. "Your aunt, uncle, and Narcissa."

"What about Bella and Andy?"

" _Bellatrix_ and _Andromeda_ have already returned to boarding school," answered Sirius' mother.

"Why didn't Cissy?"

" _Narcissa_ doesn't have her exams the minute she gets back so she decided to stay home longer."

James was sure Sirius knew he was annoying his mother. Thankfully, Remus spoke: "Shall we set the table now?" he asked.

Sirius' mother nodded. "Yes, please. I'm sorry to have to ask you."

"It's no trouble at all," assured Remus, before Sirius led the way to the dining room.

Once they entered the room, Remus turned to Sirius and said: "If I'm being honest, I've never laid a table before."

Sirius' mouth dropped open. "How can you not have laid a table at least once in your life?"

Remus only shrugged.

"Are you going to show us how to lay one then?" asked James.

"You too?" exclaimed Sirius.

James snorted. "Yeah."

The boys quickly got the hang of laying the table after a demonstration from Sirius. It was while they were placing the last knives and forks down, that the sound of footsteps came towards the dining room and in walked Peter.

"Sirius, your cousin, aunt and uncle have just arrived," he said the moment he walked in.

"Oh, how nice.," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. "Well, let's go and greet them."

Sirius left the room, and James and Remus really had no choice but to follow.

They were led to what was obviously the living room, and James, upon seeing the guests, felt his heart begin to race.

There, sat on a sofa as prim as anything, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. James watched as Sirius bent down to kiss her on both cheeks.

"Narcissa," said a woman, who was obviously Sirius' aunt. "Why don't you go and play with Sirius whilst your aunt, father and I talk?"

Narcissa stood up with a tight smile. "Of course, Mother," she said.

Sirius was wearing the same tight smile he had been wearing earlier. "Come then, Ci—Narcissa. I was just showing... my friends around the house."

As they left the room with Narcissa in tow, James whispered: "I'm James, and my friend is Remus."

As Sirius led the four of them to his garden, Remus whispered: "My mum would kill me if I invited a stranger around to our house."

James chuckled. "So would mine."

But it appeared that Sirius' mum had taken a shine to the two boys as Sirius, seeing them the day after they had gone round to his house, invited them again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do my homework," said Remus apologetically.

"I could help you?" offered Sirius eagerly.

"That would be nice," said Remus. He was hesitant, but Sirius grabbed his chance.

As they entered the grand house for the second time, James froze as he heard Narcissa's voice.

"James, I'll be upstairs helping Remus with his homework. If you want, you can join us, but I'm sure you'd have more fun with Cissy," said Sirius, and James could tell he really wanted him to hang out with Narcissa.

"I wouldn't want to distract you from your work," said James with a smile, and he grinned as Sirius pulled Remus up the stairs, chattering eagerly.

"James?"

James spun around at the mention of his name and found himself facing Narcissa. "H—hi, Narcissa."

She was smiling, miles away from her frostiness the day before. He wondered why her demeanour had changed so much.

"I've just been helping Sirius' mother and she asked me to make sure you were comfortable," she said. And then, looking around, she added, "Where are Sirius and Remus?"

"They're upstairs," said James with a small smile.

Narcissa's pale face flushed, but she couldn't hold back her small giggle.

"What?" asked James. Did he have something on his jacket?

Narcissa composed herself. "I'm sorry," she began. "It's just, I knew Sirius liked Remus, but I didn't realise he could charm him in the space of a day."

James was shocked into silence and Narcissa looked up at his expression and began laughing all over again.

"You didn't know?" she asked incredulously.

"No—no I didn't."

"It was so obvious," she said, with a grin still on her face, and James saw a small tear glistening near her nose.

He couldn't help himself; he reached forward and brushed the tear from her face. James almost smiled at the way she froze, but he knew to respect her space and moved his hand away.

"Well, since Sirius and Remus are upstairs, would you like to go for a walk with me?" asked James.

Narcissa's smile dropped from her face for a moment, and she studied James with caution. Finally, she spoke. "Alright, but we're not going too far from here."

"As you wish," said James with a smile.

...

Their walk was nice, but it was cold outside and James handed over his jacket, albeit very reluctantly, to Narcissa.

"Do you have any siblings?" asked James, remembering Sirius mentioning an Andy and Bella.

"Yes," answered Narcissa. "Two sisters—Andromeda and Bellatrix. Do you have any siblings?"

James shook his head. "I'm glad about that. Imagine being responsible for younger siblings!"

Narcissa laughed. "Imagine being ordered around by older ones."

James chuckled and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"What is it like—around here?" asked Narcissa; she looked a bit embarrassed to be asking.

James shrugged. "It's not too bad, I guess. Me and Remus used to always hang around the park before we were old enough to go into town. It was nice, but I haven't been in ages." Thinking for a moment, James asked, "Would you like to see it?"

Narcissa considered the offer and James prepared himself for the rejection, but to his surprise, she said: "Yes."

He took her hand in his and led her to the park him and Remus used to hang out. As it came into view, James noticed it was a lot smaller than he remembered, but nonetheless, there it was.

The two of them entered and Narcissa looked around with a gentle smile before sitting herself on a swing.

She looked the picture of elegance sat there on the swing—even with his jacket on. He joined her on the next swing and they kept talking until Narcissa told him it was time to head back to Sirius' house.

They visited the park the next time they met... and the next time... and the next.

It was just before their last time visit before Narcissa headed back to Hogwarts—her boarding school—that Remus came running down the stairs with a fierce blush on his face.

"What happened?" asked James, looking at Remus' flushed cheeks and the obviously suppressed smile.

"N—nothing," said Remus. "I'm just going to go home now; I remembered I had homework."

"Sirius could help you with that, couldn't he?" asked James.

"Yeah, he could," said Remus, turning even redder, the smile making an appearance on his face.

But still, he walked past the two of them and out of the door. The moment he left, the sound of Sirius' footsteps came thudding down the stairs. James could imagine Sirius' mum cringing at the noise.

"Where's Remus?" he asked the second he saw the two of them.

Narcissa frowned. "He just left," she said.

Sirius groaned and dragged a hand over his face.

"What happened?" asked James.

Sirius groaned again, but answered the question, "I did something stupid."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes and studied Sirius for a moment. Then she said, in a disbelieving voice, "You didn't."

"I did."

"Did what?" asked a thoroughly confused James.

"He kissed Remus," said Narcissa.

James' eyes widened. "You didn't."

"I did!" wailed Sirius. "And now I think I've ruined everything."

James took a deep breath. "Listen, Sirius. I've known Remus for a long time now and I'd be lying to you if I said I thought you were right."

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius, but James could see the hope in his eyes.

"I mean that behind the tomato-red face, Remus was smiling; he was just a bit embarrassed. I'm sure he'll come round."

"You really think so?" asked Sirius. "I shouldn't have done it—but he just wears those bloody cardigans and they drive me up the wall."

"Sirius, watch your language!" exclaimed Narcissa.

James chuckled. "I think we've been rubbing off on you."

* * *

The swing swayed back and forth as James sat in it. He had given Narcissa his jacket again, finding that he didn't mind the cold so much when she was warm and cosy in his jacket.

"I'm going back to boarding school this weekend," said Narcissa, and there was no way James could have missed the break in her voice.

"Narcissa," he said as gently as he could, "you'll have a great time back at school and in your next holidays you can visit again."

But Narcissa shook her head and sniffed. "My exams will start piling up by then, and Mother and Father won't expect anything less than perfect. I'll be busy revising and I won't be able to visit because I'll get distracted."

"By what?" asked James, knowing the answer he wanted to hear wasn't likely to come from Narcissa's lips.

"You."

It felt like time had frozen.

"Why would you get distracted by me?" he asked in a voice just louder than a whisper.

He heard the swing creak as Narcissa jumped off of it. "Because," she said, and James was shocked to hear her voice so close to him, "I wouldn't be able to hold myself from doing this."

James looked up with wide eyes as Narcissa's fingers gently lifted up his chin and as she leaned close, James closed his eyes.

When her lips met his, tears sprung to his eyes.

He stood up, not allowing them to break contact and held Narcissa close.

Her racing heartbeat against his chest ran through his thoughts and dreams long after he dropped her back off to Sirius' house, and long after the weekend she left to return to boarding school.


End file.
